Lost and Found
by Phoenixwind
Summary: One of Makoto's family members comes to visit which convinces her to return to the Sohma estate. SailormoonFruits Basket


A/N: Ok, so I'm writing a Sailor Moon/Fruits Basket crossover now. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Fruits Basket.

-----------------

Sohma Kagura looked once again at the address scribbled down on to the crumbled piece of paper she carried. It was dark and she really wanted to find the apartment block that her cousin lived in. Despite her reputation, her cousin seemed to live in a fairly nice neighborhood, rather than one infested with gangs like she had imagined.

She breathed a sign of relief when she finally found the apartments she was looking for and quickly ran inside to the elevator. She road it up wondering what her cousin was like now. It had been almost three years since she was forced to leave the Sohma residents, mainly because of her reputation of being involved in gangs. After one serious incident, the family asked that she leave the estate and change her last name so that no shame would be brought on to the family.

The elevator stopped and Kagura stepped out and made her way to the appropriate door.

----------------------

Makoto groaned as she heard the knocking sound. It was already late at night, so who could possibly want to visit? She was in the middle of one of her favorite romance novels, which made it all the more irritating. She stomped through her apartment and opened the door rather aggressively.

"What do you wa-…" Makoto voice dropped. She couldn't believe who she was seeing. "Kagura-chan!" She cried grabbing her cousin into a tight embrace. "What are you doing here, and how did you find out where I lived! Come inside!" All that was spoken in one breath.

Kagura smiled stepping inside. She was pretty much the same Makoto that she knew from before. "Shigure gave it to me, I don't know how he knew it, and I just really had to get away."

"So why did you decide to come find me?" Makoto asked curiously.

"I just missed you, and I'm so tired of these stupid rules that we're supposed to follow." Kagura replied a little nervously.

Makoto cocked her eyebrow. "Did something happen? You could get into big trouble if anyone finds out you've had contact with me."

Kagura's expression soon turned a little grim. "I gave up on Kyo, he obviously doesn't love me back, and I guess I didn't really didn't love him either…" Her eyes began to well up with tears and soon, one trickled its way down her cheek. "And I don't care what anyone says, it's not like I'm going to tell them that I was here."

Makoto wasn't sure what to say. She had experienced her own heartbreak back in junior high, and so had many of her friends. But for some reason, she didn't know what to say to her own cousin. Maybe it was because she hadn't seen her in such a long time. Finally she spoke. "You'll find someone special." It wasn't the best thing, but at least it broke the silence. She hugged her cousin once more. "And you can stay here as long as you want."

Kagura smiled again. "Thank you Mako-chan."

"So, how is everybody doing?" Makoto asked changing the subject. She hadn't seen any of her family members in three years and she was even forbidden to attend the New Years party, which was extremely rare being a member of the "inside".

Kagura thought for a moment. "Rin just got out of the hospital, Akito pushed her out the window a while back. She and Haru were dating for awhile, but they broke up after the incident. Haru is doing well, but I think he misses Rin. Momeji is happy as usual. Ayame is Ayame of course. Hatori is doing fine, but a few years ago he was dating some girl named Kana but Akito forbid their relationship. Oh, and he also lost site in one of his eyes. Kisa had a bit of trouble in school awhile back because kids were picking on her, but she's doing much better now. And Hiro is doing good as far as I know. Yuki is now living with Shigure who is a pervert as usual and Kyo is also living with them."

"Yuki and Kyo living together?" Makoto questioned and at the same time trying to make sense of everything that Kagura had just said. Yuki and Kyo living in the same house stuck out the most to her. "Is that such a good idea?"

"Well, you wouldn't think so, but they're getting along much better now." Kagura explained then suddenly remembered something. "Oh, and I almost forgot, a girl named Torhu Honda is now living in Shigure's house, and she even knows about the curse!"

"What!" Makoto exclaimed completely shocked. "How did they get away with that! Does Akito know?"

"For some reason, he's letting her stay." Kagura replied. "No one really knows why." She then yawned suddenly.

Makoto laughed. "Are you tired? You did have a long day traveling and it is after midnight."

Kagura nodded feeling a little bad. She had only just arrived at Makoto's house not too long ago.

"I'll let you have my bed tonight." Makoto said leading her into the bedroom. "I can sleep on the couch tonight."

"No I couldn't-" Kagura began to protest, but yawned again.

"No, you're the guest and you'll sleep better." Makoto explained. "And I was going to stay up a little later anyway."

Kagura sighed, finally agreeing.

---------------------

Makoto lay on her couch trying to get comfortable. The cushions were so stiff that it probably wasn't even worth the effort. So many things were popping into her mind that she didn't know how she was going to get to sleep that night.

She hadn't really thought about her family in the last three years. She was so busy being Sailor Jupiter that they hadn't really crossed her mind. She almost felt a little guilty about it now because they still send her money for food, housing, and other things she would need.

Then there was the curse. The only reason that she was on the "inside" was that her grandfather was the former sheep. She remembered her mother always telling her to never hug him or he'll get mad at her. Her grandfather hated his curse more than anything.

Makoto was now part of the outside. So why wasn't her memory of the curse erased? Normally if any outsider found out about the curse, their memory was immediately erased. So why was it different for her?

Makoto had a secret now, just like fourteen members of her family had. She was a Sailor Senshi. The battle with Galaxia had ended almost a year a go and it didn't seem like anymore villains would be coming. Could she tell Kagura who she really was? Makoto knew her secret, why shouldn't Kagura be allowed to know hers? But there was the fact that if an enemy did show up and found out that Kagura knew her identity, that could put her into serious danger. Makoto finally decided it was something that she didn't need to know.

She slowly rolled over and found herself drifting off to sleep.

---------------------

A/N: I can't promise that I'll get these chapters out fast. I hope this chapter wasn't too boring.


End file.
